Feels Like Love
by donna79
Summary: Christmas is about spending time with the one you love. Sputchy one shot. Part of the PCHFC series.


Title: Feels Like Love Pairing: Sputchy 

AN: This is a one shot that goes along with PCHFC. The story was lacking these two for a reason. You'll find out why in this story.

He heard the wind howling outside and was grateful that he wasn't out in it. He was nice and warm inside the cabin with the person he loved. Nothing could be better than that. He turned on his side and watched his lover. He loved to watch him sleep. He could think of a lot of things that he loved about Specs. But watching him sleep was definitely at the top of the list. Right under the noises he made when they made love. But that was another story for another time. Dutchy adjusted his glasses on his nose and smiled when he heard Specs moan. He threw an arm over his eyes to block out the sun.

"Come one Specs. It's Christmas!" Dutchy said shaking his boyfriend.

"What are you five?" Specs asked putting his glasses on.

"No. I just want to open my presents." Dutchy said starting to pout.

"I can tell you what they are right now. Whips and chains." Specs said sitting up in bed.

"Do you promise?" Dutchy asked wrapping his arms around Specs waist.

"I can pretty much guarantee it." Specs said nodding his head.

"I still want to open them." He said brushing his fingers across Specs lips.

Specs rolled his eyes and nodded before being pulled out of bed. Dutchy sat on the floor by the stack of presents that they had brought in a few days before. He picked one up starting to shake it. Specs shook his head not being able to hold back a smile. Dutchy had the heart of a child, and Specs loved that about him. Dutchy ripped the paper off and tried to open the box.

"You think you put enough tape on it?" He asked digging his finger under the edge of the box.

"Would I be me if I didn't make it hard for you?" Specs asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"True." He said finally pulling the lid off the box.

He pulled back the paper and picked up what was inside the box.

"To Kill a Mocking Bird. Thanks baby." Dutchy said winking at him.

He had been talking about wanting to read that for almost two years. He had never gotten around to it though.

"You're welcome." Specs said as he sat down next to him.

"This one is for you." He said handing Specs a bag.

Specs pulled back the paper and smiled when he pulled out a camera bag. His old one was so old that it was coming apart at the seams. Dutchy had another one in his lap with paper already torn off. Specs shook his head in wonder. Things between them had never been boring. He didn't know what he would do without Dutchy sometimes. Everyone needed someone to keep them grounded and keep them sane. Dutchy was that person for him. Dutchy finally opened the box with Specs help. He pulled back the paper and held the jacket up to look at it.

"This is nice. Now I won't have to wear three layers of clothes when we go out anymore."

"That was more for me than you."

"I know." Dutchy said giving him a sly smile.

An hour later Specs looked around the room at the paper and boxes scattered across the room. They had pulled out the stops this Christmas. It would definitely be a Christmas to remember. It was just the two of them for a change. He was glad that he had talked Dutchy into coming here. They had the cabin to themselves for the next week. Specs would have to remember to thank his dad for letting them stay here when he got home.

Things had never been normal for the two of them. But they wouldn't have it any other way. Dutchy walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Specs stepped into his embrace and looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas baby."

"You sure did treat me nice." Specs said teasing him.

"I'm trying to be serious." Dutchy said rolling his eyes.

"I am too!" Specs said pouting.

"Put your lip back in." Dutchy said before kissing him.

Specs pulled away long enough to turn in his arms then Dutchy kissed him again. He smiled against Specs lips. Joking around or not he loved Specs more than he had loved anyone he had loved in his whole life. He couldn't explain how it had happened. They had loved each other for so long that it was like second nature to them. Love wasn't about explaining how you felt. It was about knowing that you loved someone and that they loved you no questions asked.

Specs pulled away reaching into his pocket. Dutchy gave him a questioning look as he watched him.

"Remember when my granddad gave me his pocket watch? He said his dad had given it to him. And that he wanted me to have it. He told me to give it to someone I care about?"

"Yeah." Dutchy said trying to figure out what Specs was trying to say.

Specs pulled out the watch and put it in Dutchy's palm.

"I know it's not a ring. But once I have the money I'll get you one." Specs said looking Dutchy in the eye.

"I don't need a piece of metal to know that you love me." Dutchy said shaking his head.

"I can take the watch back if you want." Specs said teasing him again.

"You'll have to pry from my cold dead fingers first." Dutchy said leaning to kiss him again.

This time Specs didn't pull away. He cupped Dutchy's chin in his hands and deepened the kiss. Time stood still while they stood in the middle of the cabin. Nothing else mattered as long as they were together.

**AN2: I got the title from a Tony Lucca song. I seriously recommend all of you give his music a chance. He is amazingly talented, I've been a fan of his for years.**


End file.
